


After the Party, the Party Begins

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag s04e13 Girls Night Out job, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Girls' Night Out, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Tara had a hotel room reserved the night of the Girls Night Out Job.  This is the story of what they intended to do with it, and how Parker fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party, the Party Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Okay, not gonna lie - when I saw how this was going, I did go back and double check your sign-up entry.
> 
> You did say a lot of femslash.
> 
> I hope you meant this much.
> 
> Thank you once again for being a part of our fun!

“Isn’t this supposed to be for you and Tara?”

Thinking briefly on her fellow grifter as she secured the hotel room door, Sophie shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Tara’s got other plans for tonight. And even if she doesn’t, so what? I’m ready to have my fun now.”

It was easy to forget how strong Parker was, until the thief decided to put you somewhere. Sophie’s breath caught in her throat as the thief suddenly crowded her against the door, stopping her from turning around. “Unlock it,” Parker said. Confused, Sophie started to question her teammate, but was brought up short when Parker cupped the swell of her bottom – fingers digging into the silk of her dress and the flesh underneath.

Desire shivered across Sophie’s skin, and a soft moan escaped her throat. “Do it,” Parker repeated. “in case she changes her mind.” Her fingers were moving now, slowly drawing Sophie’s dress up the length of her thighs.

Sophie tried to laugh, but it was shaky – none of her usual confidence. “You just want her to catch us.”

“So do you.” Leaning in, Parker traced the length of Sophie’s exposed spine with her tongue. “Put your hands on the door, where I can see.”

Submission had never been one of Sophie’s kinks. Then she’d found herself pinned to her own bed one memorable night, Parker looking down on her, directly into her eyes. _”Don’t move,”_ was all the thief had said – each word soft and clearly enunciated – and Sophie had nearly come on the spot.

Now Parker took her firmly by the hip, pulling back until she was off-balance, most of her weight leaning into the door. The shifting around helped ride the fabric of her dress up around her waist. Parker immediately hooked her fingers in the waistband of Sophie’s panties, dragging silk and hose over her hips, down her thighs and dropping them to pool around her ankles.

“I like watching you and Tara together,” Parker said, sliding her hands forward across Sophie’s hips and down across her sex. “Especially when she goes down on you – her hair looks so pretty against your skin.” Parker’s finger brushed the hard, tight nub of Sophie’s clit; the grifter made a high, keening sound that quickly dissolved into a deep moan of arousal as Parker fucked into her with two fingers.

“Parker,” she moaned, pressing her forehead against the door as heat and need swelled inside her. “Parker, please…”

“Easy,” the thief soothed. Her strokes were steady and smooth, the slickness of Sophie’s skin easing her way. “Slow build…I want to watch you feel every bit of this.”

Sophie whimpered, feeling sweat break out on her skin. “You want to hear me beg,” she accused in a voice gone completely breathless.

Parker laughed, but it was darker than the thief’s usual giggle. “I wouldn’t stop you,” she admitted. _In…out…in…out…_ Sophie cried out as Parker worked a third finger inside her, alongside the other two. Her entire body sagged briefly, before Parker forced a knee between her thighs and lifted her bodily back into position.

“I wish I could bite you,” Parker murmured as her fingers continued pushing Sophie closer and closer to orgasm. “Your skin is so perfect.” She licked the back of Sophie’s neck, the heat of her breath causing a fresh run of chills to shiver across the grifter’s skin.

“Parker,” Sophie gasped, a rush of endorphins briefly overwhelming her. “Oh God, Parker, I’m…”

“I know,” the thief whispered, her thumb working Sophie’s clit in time with the thrusting of her nimble fingers. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

And just like that, Sophie’s body spasmed; tightening so hard on Parker’s fingers that the thief was momentarily the one pinned in place. She cried out as her climax broke over her, fingers flexing against the wood of the door, searching for a purchase they would never find.

Meanwhile, Parker continued to work at her, drawing out every bit of pleasure she could, until Sophie’s world went white around her, and she was sobbing desperately for a proper breath.

“Please…please…please…” it was all she could say, but whether she was begging for more or for mercy, Sophie didn’t know.

And Parker didn’t ask.  
**************************************  
Tara was still a dozen rooms away from the one she and Sophie had rented when she heard the first stirrings of what Parker and Sophie had gotten up to in her absence. _They’re going to get us thrown out of here,_ she thought, smiling nevertheless as she picked up her pace. Sophie _could_ be a quiet lover when circumstances called for it – almost charmingly demure.

It wasn’t her natural state of doing things. Which was becoming more and more evident, the closer Tara got to the room and realized exactly what was going on. Visions of Sophie going to pieces under Parker’s determined ministrations filled her head as she reached the room and pressed her hand against the door.

_”Parker…”_

Tara pressed her thighs together, completely turned on by the sound of bodies moving so close, but still maddeningly out of reach. If she was any proper judge, Parker had Sophie up against the door, and the speed at which matters were escalating meant that neither of them would appreciate her knocking before they were finished.

“Fuck,” she breathed, pressing her forehead against the door and listening to the faint scrabbling of Sophie’s fingers against the wood. Tara’s left hand cupped her pussy through the fabric of her designer dress, fingers pressing rhythmically against her clit trying to get what little relief she could. _Fucking couture,_ she thought, grinding hopelessly against her palm. Her dress gave her no easy access to skin on skin contact, short of flashing the entire hallway.

Sophie was coming in earnest now, and Tara luxuriated in the memory of how her friend tasted when she was at the height of an orgasm. Something in her body chemistry would shift, going from a light musky more scent-than taste experience to something impossibly sweet.

Tara was nearly crying with frustration when the door finally opened. Parker caught her as she stumbled over the threshold, pulling her into a deep, head-spinning kiss and kicking the door shut again.

“Get your clothes off,” the thief said, when she finally let Tara up for air. Her gaze was intense, her smile fierce, and it was all Tara could do to nod as she found herself passed into Sophie’s embrace. Her fellow grifter kissed her as well, reaching behind Tara as she did to unzip her dress.

“Did you have fun?” Sophie asked, pushing Tara’s dress off her shoulders and over her hips to pool on the floor.

Tara laughed, stepping free of the fabric. “Not like you two – that’s for certain.” Then she was suddenly passed into Parker’s arms again; the thief spinning her towards the bed and pushing her down onto the mattress.

“Hey,” Tara protested, as Parker began stripping her out of her lingerie, “how come you’ve still got your clothes on?”

“Because,” Parker countered, pushing Tara further up the bed and then crawling up between her legs.

Tara was confused. “That’s it?” she asked, shivering as Parker pushed her thighs even further apart. “You do know we outnumber you, right? Two grifters, one thief?”

The threat, such as it was, prompted a fierce grin. “I don’t need my clothes off to do this,” And lowering her mouth to Tara’s pussy, she began to lick and suck the tender flesh in earnest. Tara went immediately rigid as endorphins flooded her senses, back bowed against the mattress, fingers scrabbling desperately for something to hold onto.

By the time Sophie was able to move into position, catching Tara’s hands and pulling them up over her head and out of the way, Parker was fucking her with her tongue and two fingers, and Tara was coming hard.

It was insane…intense in a way she’d never experienced before. Even the hint that she was trapped between the two women, unable to escape Parker’s attentions, just made the pleasure more overwhelming.

Only when Tara was trembling on the verge of passing out, did Parker begin to ease her own from her impossible high. As Tara gradually came back to herself, Sophie leaned down to kiss away the tears that were streaming from her eyes. “That was amazing.”

Tara nodded her agreement, but had to swallow twice before she could convince her voice to work for anything besides screaming. “I was going to suggest we team up on Parker, but I need to rest for a bit.”

Her attention was drawn away from Sophie as Parker pulled free – getting to her feet and beginning to remove her clothes at last. “I want to get my tongue on every inch of that,” Tara sighed as more and more of the thief’s body was revealed.

Chuckling softly, Sophie helped her fellow grifter move until the two of them were curled around each other. “Don’t worry, darling,” she murmured, nuzzling in to kiss Tara’s neck. “We’ve got all night.”


End file.
